


Under the Same Sun

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: The Dreaming [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper airplanes and other fragile things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Same Sun

"So he brought you down from the mountain."

A strange priest sat under the peach tree, smiling at him. It was a nice smile, unusual in Goku's experience. Goku moved a little closer, saw the priest swiftly folding a sheet of orange paper.

"I'm Son Goku."

"Do you like the color, Son Goku?"

"Yeah. Yellow's my favorite."

"Like your eyes."

"Like the sun."

The priest's smile widened. "I like that shade too."

He raised his arm and sent the paper airplane gliding. Goku watched.

"I'll teach you to make them next time."

"Who--"

But he woke before he could finish.


End file.
